


16:54

by Kirbygirl81



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Bokuto was there to film and was just with Kuroo, And its honestly cute to me, Its late and i wanted to write fluff??, Lowkey they are dating but i am too tired rn, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, lowkey i screwed up the title. It was like 00:30 oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbygirl81/pseuds/Kirbygirl81
Summary: "Hey, Kitten." He whispered. "Shut up.""Nah." 16:54, the time we met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey all I have ever wanted to write because KuroKen is my otp and I need to start writing more.

Kenma pulled out his phone, checking the time. 16:30, there was 20 minutes until Kuroo's flight landed. The Japanese student beamed, something he rarely did.  
  
"Kozume-senpai, you're literally beaming with joy." Hinata let out a low giggle, smiling. "You're excited to meet him, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course!" Kenma breathed, trying to calm down. He had known Kuroo Tetsurou for two years, and they were finally getting to meet.  
  
"Do you want me to record it?~" Hinata joked.  
  
"... actually could you?" He was met with a nod. "Thanks, Shouyou."  
  
The two stood around, until Kuroo finally sent the message.  
  
[16:49] Kuroo<3: My flight jUST LANDED.  
[16:49] Me: Kuroo I'm out by Gate B-4 like you told me.  
[16:50] Kuroo<3: I'm grabbing my luggage, I'll be there ASAP.  
  
Smiling, Kenma handed the phone to Hinata. "Be ready."  
  
"Already am!" The shorter male beamed.  
  
The blonde male breathed, anxiously awaiting to see the black haired male.  
  
And that moment came four minutes later, when he got out of the gate with the friend he brought along. "Kenma!"  
  
"Kuroo!"  
  
The two ran towards each other, Kuroo picking up Kenma in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Kitten." He whispered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Nah."  
  
16:54, the time we met.


End file.
